KWHS Band Exhibition
by IkanTerbang
Summary: Mau tahu bagaimana keseruan anak-anak di Koei Warriors High School dalam rangka mengikuti ajang tahunan sekolah mereka? Gaje,ancur,dan somplak
1. Chapter 1

Koei Warriors Band Exhibition

Chapter 1:Pendaftaran

Hari ini Zhong Hui dan kawan-kawan sedang ngobrol pada jam kosong.

Zhong Hui:"Cao Pi,lu punya game PES 2011 gak di laptop elu?"

Cao Pi:"Laptop aja kagak punya,apalagi game itu"

Zhong Hui:"Yaelah dingin amat sih dipanggil es batu sama bubuhan ceweknya"

Cao Pi:"Lu tau sendiri kan gue lagi bokek,lagian juga ini tanggal tua,bapak gue belum gajian"

Terdengar bunyi kerucuk(?) perut Cao Pi yang sedari tadi menggonggong minta asupan Cao Pi belum sarapan dari tadi pagi.

Cao Pi:"Duh laper…"

Zhong Hui:"Bro,mending kita makan dulu Ma Chao sama Zhou Yu buat ikutan"

Cao Pi:"Ayo"

Bel istirahat berbunyi,Zhong Hui dan kawan-kawannya berjalan ke Kantin Kejujuran (Ma Chao:Kenapa bukan Kantin Keadilan? Author:Kan kantin di sekolah ane kan kantin gak usah sok ngatur,ane mau balik ngetik nih).Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar pengumuman alam dari Pak Zhang Jiao.

Zhang Jiao:"Pengumuman! Kali ini akan ada lomba band antar kelas bulan persiapkan diri kalian dari pendaftaran bisa kalian ambil di rumah saya"

Lu Xun:"Lha rumah bapak aja kita gak tau,masa disuruh kesana?"

Zhang Jiao:"Maaf,maksud saya di kantor perwakilan paling lambat diberikan habis kasih"

Cao Pi:"Bro kita mesti ikutan ini,siapa tau kita dapat uang yang banyak"

Zhong Hui:(semangat 45)"Gue setuju sama elu! Yang jelas gue bakal jadi terkenal dan dikerumunin cewek-cewek"

Semua:(nyorakin Zhong Hui)

Lu Xun:(berapi-api)"Pokoknya gue juga bakal bakal buktiin kalo anak-anak kelas Wei itu keren!"

Zhong Hui:(marah)"Oh jadi lu mau nantang gue?!"

Lu Xun:(ikut marah)"Iya emang napa?!"

Zhong Hui:"Bakal gue buktiin kal kita lebih unggul dari kalian! Camkan itu!"

Setelah itu Zhong Hui menemukan sebuah kertas selebaran formulir pendaftaran KWHS Band Exhibiton."Hah? Formulir?"pikir Zhong -tiba Zhong Hui bersorak,"YES! Akhirnya kita bisa ikut lombanya!"

Di kelas mereka sedang memikirkan apa nama band yang paling bagus buat mereka.

Zhou Yu:"Em… gimana kalo kita namain 'The Handsome Man Band'?"

Zhong Hui:"Udah juga mukanya Lu Bu jelek,badannya kayak The Hulk"

Lu Bu:(Marah)"Coba lu bilang sekali lagi!"

Zhong Hui:(Takut)"Ampun,bang…"

Lu Bu:"D' Ketex?"

Ma Chao:"Udah basi,vroh" (author:Basi,basi ndasmu! Emang susu basi apa? Ma Chao:WOY BALIK NGETIK SONO! *nendangAuthor*)

Zhong Hui:"Gue punya ide,gimana kalo kita namain D'Kaputs? Kaput kan dalam bahasa Jerman berarti D'Kaputs itu band perusak"

Cao Pi:"Maksudmu perusak rumah tangga orang atau perusak hubungan orang?"

Zhou Yu:"Itu lain lagi, -kira kalian setuju nggak sama nama itu? Kalo aku sih yes"

Cao Pi:"Kalo gue sih setuju aja"

Ma Dai:"Sehandak ikam haja" *logatbanjarmodeon*

Zhou Yu:"Oke jadi nama band kita adalah D'Kaputs!"

Sementara itu di sisi lain,5 cewek yang sedang berkumpul disitu adalah Wang Yi,Diao Chan,Okuni,No,dan Wang juga ingin ikut lomba itu dengan alasan Wang Yi ingin mengalahkan sang ketua kelas,alias Ma Chao.

Wang Yi:"Pokoknya kita harus ikut lombanya! Jangan sampai kita dikalahkan oleh D'Ketex!"

Diao Chan:"Yang benar D'Kaputs,say"

Wang Yi:"Oh iya maksud gue D'Kaputs! Kalian gak mau kan liat si Zhong Hui itu manggung dengan gayanya yang sok gagah itu?!"

Wang Yuanji:"Lho kan dia gak ada masalah sama lu"

Wang Yi:"Dia jarang bayar uang kas kelas! Kita harus menang "

No:"Tapi masih banyak yang belum bayar uang kas,apalagi si Wei orang gak pernah bayar-bayar uang kas kelas.(mikir) Hmm… gimana caranya supaya mereka mau bayar uang kas kelas?"

(Anggota lainnya juga ikut mikir)

Okuni:"Oh iya aku punya kalo kita taruhan sama bubuhannya,yang kalah harus bayarin semua utang-utangnya di uang kas kelas.

No:"Tumben lu pinter,biasanya juga bolot-bolot gitu"

Wang Yi:"Kalo masalah duit mah,dia paling dulu nama band kita apa?"

Diao Chan:"Karena kita berlima,jadi kita namain band kita ?"

Wang Yi:"Gue setuju sama lu"

Wang Yuanji:"Gue mah ngikut aja sama Wang Yi"

No:"Sama gue juga"

Okuni:"Gue ngikut juga deh"

Diao Chan:"Oke Semua sudah sepakat nama band kita adalah B-5"

Tampaknya mereka semua sudah menentukan ada yang sengaja mengupingi pembicaraan B-5,siapa lagi kalau bukan saja Goemon berlari melaporkannya ke bos Wei Yan.

Goemon:(terengah-engah) "Bos… ada info yang harus… gue sampein ke elu"

Wei Yan:"Emang ada apa?"

Goemon:"Lu taukan kalo ada lomba band se-KWHS ini?"

Wei Yan:(cuek)"Iyalah gue napa?"

Goemon:"Kabarnya Wang Yi bakal ikutan lomba itu dan kalo menang dia bakal nagihin utang-utang kita,Bos"

Wei Yan:(melotot) "APA?! NGGAK BISA KALO KAYAK GINI! Pokoknya kita harus menang dalam lomba itu!"

Goemon:"Tapi bos,kita belum punya nama band dan belum punya nih?"

Xu Zhu:"Minta aja sama Bu Koshosho,toh dia kan punya bungkus nasi dari kertas formulir,nyam" (mengunyah bakwan)

Yue Jin:(jengkel)"Aduh Xu Zhu! Kenapa sih kerjaan loe cuman makan,makan,makan aja?! Bantuin kek!"

Xu Zhu:"Abis makanan buatan Bu Koshosho enak sih,sampe-sampe gue gak bisa berhenti makan kayak gini" (mengunyah kembali)

Goemon:"Udah cukup-cukup,mending kita nentuin dulu nama yang bagus buat band kita"

Yue Jin:"Gimana kalo D'Kaputs?"

Wei Yan:(ngetok palanya Yue Jin) "Udah dipake,Pe'a!"

Xu Zhu:"The Stink si Wei Yan kentutnya bau tuh"

Wei Yan:(ngetok palanya Xu Zhu) "Goblok,lu belum pernah keselek tombak gue ya?! Cari nama yang bagus dikit napa?"

Goemon:"Aha! Gimana kalo kita namain band kita dengan nama Zkupank?"

(semuanya tampak setuju dengan ide cemerlang Goemon)

Seminggu kemudian…

Ma Chao:"Zhong,lu masih nyimpen kertas formulirnya kah?"

Zhong Hui:"Masih dong ada di tas gue (Mencari Formulir) Buset! GUE LUPA BAWA BROOOOOOOO!"

Ma Chao:(marah) "ANJIRRRR! Napa elu lupa bawa?!"

Zhong Hui:"Tadi gue yakin udah gue simpan! Mana hari ini pengumpulan terakhir KAMFRET KAMFRET!"

Ternyata ada yang menyembunyikan kertas itu,siapa lagi kalau bukan si Wei Yan yang usilnya 10000000000 kali lipat dari yang lain.

Wei Yan:"Hahaha… rasain tuh! Udah gue ilangin kertasnya" *ketawaevil*

Kelas XI MIA-2 (Wei)

Selama ini saingan terberat mereka adalah kelas XI MIA-6 (Jin).Dari kelas X mereka selalu bersaing untuk mendapatkan gelar "Kelas Terbaik" yang pada akhirnya jatuh ke kelas hari Zhao Yun meminta pengumpulan formulir pendaftaran KWHS Band Exhibition ternyata banyak sekali alasan mereka yang gak bawa formulir pendaftaran tersebut.

Zhuge Dan:"Aduh aku lupa bawa formulirnya"

Xiahou Dun:"Kertasnya kebawa gue pas lagi ngantar pesanan"

Sun Ce:"Tadi kertasnya abis dirobek Bu Ma Chan pas ulangan Fisika"

Kunoichi:"Kertasnya tadi dibakar Lu Xun buat presentasi drama "

Begitulah seterusnya sampai pada akhirnya ia pusing sendiri mikirin itu Guan Suo menunggu Sun Ce yang dari tadi belum datang-datang juga.

Guan Suo:(mikir) "Hmm… kira-kira nama band yang bagus apa ya?"

Zhang Liao:(semangat '45) "Anu… The Hentai Flower Boys aja" (Harap Dimaklumi kalo Zhang Liao suka Hentai,Ecchi,dan semacamnya)

Zhang He:"Ih jijik… eyke gak suka nama itu,lagian eyke bukan berotak bokep seperti yey tau" (nyentil Zhang Liao)

Zhang Liao:"Gue juga kagak mau nama band yang banci keleus!"

Sun Ce:(lari) "Guys… Kertas kita dirobek sama Bu Ma Chan! Gimana nih caranya,mana hari ini lagi dikumpul!"

Guan Suo:"Minta lagi sama Zhao susahnya?"

Sun Ce:"Masalahnya tadi gua ketemu sama Zhao Yun,terus dia minta kertasnya ke gue jawab sejujurnya"

Zhang He;"Ih jahara yey,JAHARA!"

Di tempat lain Zhao Yun sedang menunggu yang lain untuk pengumpulan formulir -tiba saja datanglah kerumunan manusia yang sedang khawatir dan mengejar Zhao Yun.

Sun Ce:(berlari) "ZHAO YUN!"

Kunoichi:"GUE BUTUH FORMULIR BARUNYA!"

Sima Shi:"WOY KASIH KE GUE SEKARANG JUGA!"

Zhao Yun:(lari) "EMAK TOLONG AKU!"

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian,Zhao Yun menyerah dan memberikan beberapa formulir kepada mereka yang tidak memiliki formulir.

Zhao Yun:"Untung gue punya banyak formulir cadangan,jadi gue bisa ngasih ini ke kalian"

Zhang He:"Untung yey baik,makasih yah"

Zhao Yun:"Dah yang penting elu-elu pada kumpul sekarang"

Zhuge Dan:"Oke cuy"

Di Kelas XI MIA-6 (Jin)

Ma Chao:"Eh kalian sudah pada ngumpul belum formulirnya?"

Semuanya:(serempak) "UDAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Ma Chao:"Untung aja Xu Shu punya satu formulir cadangan buat gue"

Lu Bu:"Jadi gimana? Udah lu kasih belum ke perwakilan OSIS?"

Ma Chao:"Udah kok"

-Bersambung-


	2. Chapter 2:Sesi Latihan

Chapter 2:Sesi Latihan

Di Kelas XI MIA-1 (Other) mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk latihan,terutama Liu cerdas,ganteng,sholeh,baik,berbakat sayangnya ada suatu masalah yang menghampirinya.

Liu Bei:"Sima Yi,sini dong!"

Sima Yi:(datang) "Nape bro?"

Liu Bei:"Gue mau ngomong sama elu"

Sima Yi:"Udah langsung _to the point_ aja!"

Liu Bei:"Gini Sima Yi,sebenarnya gue lagi naksir sama dari kelas XI udah mendem perasaan ini selama setahun mau nembak,tapi gue malu buat nunjukin hadiah spesial ke ya?"

Sima Yi:"Karena lu cowok paling pintar di kelas ini,gue kasih saran diam terus berdiri sambil nunggu hujan habis itu lu tembak dia pake pistol air sambil bilang,'Mau gak lo jadi pacar gue?' kalo dia nerima Alhamdulillah,tapi kalo dia nolak gue ketawain elu Mwahahahahaha! Pokoknya lu ikutin apa kata gua ajalah"

Liu Bei:(pergi) "Makasih ya buat saran kalo UAS,gue kasih contekan ke elu"

Sima Yi:"Mwahahaha…. Akhirnya gue berhasil nipu si _Benevolence_.Kali ini dia bakal dikatain Jones Forever" *ketawaevil* (Author:Heleh,lu aja masih jones,kapan lu mau nembak Chunhua? Sima Yi:Njir,aib gua kebongkar dah! Udah balik ngetik sono! *tendangAuthor*)

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Hujan mulai turun,Liu Bei melancarkan ke lapangan menunggu pujaan hatinya datang,siapa lagi kalo bukan Sun Shang Xiang.

Liu Bei:"Sun Shang Xiang!"

Sun Shang Xiang:"Eh Liu apa?"

Liu Bei:(gugup) "Gi.. gini… Sebenarnya ada yang mau aku katakan ke kamu hadap ke belakang"

Sun Shang Xiang:"Oke" (menghadap kebelakang)

Liu Bei:"Lalu tutuplah matamu" (berdiri di belakang Sun Shang Xiang)

Tiba-tiba Liu Bei menyemprotkan cairan dalam pistol air seperti yang disuruh Sima Yi.

Liu Bei:"Buka matamu dan coba lihat apa yang ada di belakang bajumu"

(Sun Shang Xiang melihat bajunya yang basah akibat semprotan ajaib dari Liu Bei)

Sun Shang Xiang:(marah) "Grr…"

Liu Bei:"Kenapa? Apa aku salah?"

Sun Shang Xiang:(teriak satu sekolah) "LIUBEI!"

Liu Bei:(lari) "Bangke! Ternyata gatot gagal total!"

Ternyata di kelas XI MIA-1 (Other) belum ada persiapan itu di kelas XI MIA-2 (Wei),band Superhandsome sedang berlatih

Sun Ce:"Oke guys,kali ini kita bakal latihan -kira lagu apa yang bakal kita nyanyiin?"

Zhang Liao:"Lagunya Sherina Pergilah Kau?"

Sun Ce:"Terlalu galau"

Guan Suo:"Bang Jali?"

Sun Ce:"Gak jaman lagi,bro"

Zhang He:"Cita Citata - Perawan atau Janda?"

Zhang Liao:"Nah itu gue setuju! Kalian gimana?"

(Guan Suo dan Sun Ce hanya mengangguk pelan)

Sun Ce:"Tapi kita perlu improvisasi,misalnya judul lagunya Perjaka atau maksudnya"

Zhang He:"Okay,kita bakal bakal nyanyi lagu Cita Citata Perawan atau Janda versi bang!"

(Kemudian Band Superhandsome yang dianggotai oleh Zhang He sebagai Vokalis,Guan Suo sebagai Gitaris,Sun Ce sebagai Bas,dan Zhang Liao sebagai Drummer memulai latihan mereka dengan lagu Perjaka atau Duda).

Di bagian lain,Jiang Wei bersama Band Tembus Pagi bersiap-siap menyiapkan ada satu alat musik yang rusak,yaitu gitar.

Jiang Wei: (kesal) "Yaelah pake acara rusak segala! (bingung) Gimana ya?"

Xiahou Dun:(datang) "Assalamualaikum!"

Jiang Wei:(kaget) " Xiahou Dun! Sorry nih gitar listrik gue rusak digigit tikus"

Xiahou Dun:"Kalo itu sih bukan masalah buat gue" (membuka tas berisi gitar kesayangannya)

Jiang Wei:(kagum) "Wuih… ternyata elu bawa gitar keren lagi!"

Xiahou Dun:"Gue mah gitu iya yang lain pada kemana?"

Jiang Wei:"Belum datang…"

LuDanCao:(gebrak pintu) "Assalamualaikum!"

WeiDun:(kaget) "Waalaikumsalam!"

Jiang Wei:"Njir kalian bikin jantung gue hampir copot! Ketok pintu dulu,kek!"

Cao Cao:" langsung latihan aja,yuk!"

Xiahou Dun:"Tapi plis deh, yang bakal kita tampilin aja belum punya!"

Lu Xun:"Gimana kalo kita tampilin lagu 'Balonku'?"

Zhuge Dan:"Ngaco lu! Nyanyinya jangan lagu anak-anak napa?"

Jiang Wei:"Kalo Wedhus?"

Xiahou Dun:(emosi) "Bujubuset dah! Masa kita nyanyi lagu dangdut? Kerenan dikit,kek?!"

Cao Cao:"Aha! Gimana kalo kita nyanyi lagu Bang Bang dari Jessie J feat. Ariana Grande dan Nicki Minaj?"

Xiahou Dun:"Nah gue kali ini setuju sama elu,sepupu!"

Lu Xun:"Udah kita mulai ,Two,Three,Four!"

(Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat,band Tembus Pagi yang diketuai oleh Cao Cao sebagai Vokalis,Xiahou Dun sebagai Gitaris,Lu Xun sebagai pemain Keyboard,Jiang Wei sebagai Bas,dan Zhuge Dan sebagai Drummer).

Sementara itu di kelas XI MIA-3 (Chen)…

Gan Ning masih sibuk memainkan gitarnya,sambil menunggu anggota lain Band The Grim Reaper's tadi ia memetik senarnya,tapi selalu salah.

Gan Ning:(jengkel) "Duh! Mana nih bubuhan gue dari tadi ditunggu gak datang-datang! Awas aja kalo sampe mereka datang telat,gue abisin mereka di tempat!"

Kemudian muncullah keempat orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Ling Tong,Taishi Chi,Sun Quan,dan Zhou tampang tidak berdosa,mereka mendatangi Gan Ning.

Gan Ning:"Kalian tau gak ini udah jam berapa?"

Sun Quan:"Jam 3"

Gan Ning:"Gue suruh loe-loe pada datang jam?"

Taishi Chi:"Jam 1"

Gan Ning:(marah) "VANGKE LOE SEMUA! GUE UDAH NUNGGU KALIAN 2 JAM YANG LALU! KALIAN NGAPAIN AJA DARI TADI?! TIDUR DI RUMAH LING TONG?! DAN BUAT LOE,TONG! JANGAN SAMPE GUE CINCANG LOE GARA-GARA AJARAN SESAT LOE ITU!"

Ling Tong:(ikut marah) "HALAH ELO SENDIRI JUGA PENYEBAR AJARAN JUGA SERING BUKA VIDEO PORNO KAN!"

Begitulah terus sampai SunZhouChi hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan tampang datar.

Karena kelas XI MIA-4 (Wu) dan XI MIA-5 (Shu) sudah pada serius latihan kita skip aja.

Di Kelas XI MIA-6 (Jin)

Band D'Kaputs mempersiapkan lagu apa yang akan mereka tampilkan nanti.

Zhong Hui:"Bro kita nyanyi lagu apa?"

Lu Bu:"Kayaknya lagu Bacchikoi aja"

Zhou Yu:"Uma ai,coba jangan lagu yang keren dikit dong!"

Ma Chao:"Rock Scissors and Paper?"

Ma Dai:"Bahasa Inggris aja nilai lu masih cetek,lu mau songong-songong nyanyi lagu itu?"

Cao Pi:"Udah,udah mending kita nyanyi lagu Opening Cinta Di Musim Cherry,biar gak mainstress"

(Semuanya menyetujui ide pintar,namun gila dari Cao akhirnya mereka latihan dengan Zhong Hui dan Zhou Yu sebagai Vokalis,Ma Chao sebagai Drummer,Cao Pi sebagai Gitaris,Ma Dai sebagai Bas,dan Lu Bu sebagai Keyboard)

Bersambung -


End file.
